Sasuke Says It To Hinata's Face
by ArtIAce
Summary: Sasuke speaks his mind out "uncontrollably" regarding Naruto's, Hinata's, Sakura's and his endings. / Part 1: Focuses on Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto / Part 2: Focuses on Sasuke, Hinata & Naruto / Part 3: Focuses on Sasuke, Sakura & Naruto. Part 4: Focuses on Sasuke & Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke Says It To Hinata's Face - 1 -**

* * *

**Note**: Anti NaruHina / Anti The Last / OOC for a reason / Rant / You have been warned

* * *

Naruto invited Sasuke over to have a drink together for old times' sake. The two got wasted and this happened,

Sasuke sitting on the floor, with a large table in front of him, topped with empty bottles and half filled glasses. He leaned back on the couch behind him and rested his right elbow on the couch. He mumbled with his head leaned back and his eyes half opened,

"I'm so wasted!"

Naruto sitting near the other side of the table, leaning his head on the table helplessly. He closed his eyes and mumbled without lifting his head,

"I think I'm already asleep."

"That's so stupid!" Sasuke chuckled.

Shortly later, Hinata walked into the room. She gasped in surprise then frowns angrily,

"You are drunk!"

Sasuke, with smiling lips, mumbled,

"This dobe is drunk... I'm not!"

Naruto yelled like an old geezer,

"You're as drunk as hell, teme!"

"Nope! I'm flying high, so high, in the blue sky~" Sasuke sung.

Naruto laughed like an idiot then sung along,

"No, you're just singing like a fool~"

"Blue sky like the dobe's eyes~"

"That's so gaaaay~"

"I see a yellow sun... yellow like the dobe's hair~"

"You're flying like the free Taka you are~"

A hint of sadness crossed Sasuke's eyes as he murmured,

"Yeah… Taka… I miss them..."

Naruto tried to wipe the sad look on Sasuke's eyes. He laned closer to Sasuke's face and said with a smile on his lips,

"Oh! I'll tell you what I miss; I miss kissing those lip—

Hinata storms into the room and scolded Naruto,

"You should just shut up and go to sleep or something! You're sitting a bad example of a hero!"

Naruto clicked his tongue,

"Gimme a break! Even a hero gets to take a break from all the bullshit he sees each and every day…"

"pfft Hero… lol!" Sasuke laughed like an idiot.

Naruto said to Hinata,

"Look what you did. He's mocking me now…"

Hinata tried to fix it,

"You're laughing because you're jealous of my hero, Sasuke!"

"pfft, jealous… lmao!" Sasuke laughed harder.

Naruto mumbled,

"You're making it worse, Hinata…!"

Hinata tried to fix it again,

"Yeah! You're not only jealous of my hero, but of our love as well! You don't have this!"

"pfft, love… lmao!" Sasuke laughed even harder.

Naruto sids,

"You're not fixing it, Hinata…! You're handling this all wrong!"

Hinata bit her lips angrily and said,

"Yes, you are jealous! You're not a hero! Nobody sees you as a hero. You're not loved. You can never be a hokage! You want to be hokage but you don't even know what it means to be one. You were on top of the wanted list, you know, yet, you told a joke as bad as wanting to be a hokage! Seriously, Sasuke? What were you thinking?"

Naruto enters a panic state,

"What are you doing? What are you doing? What Are You Doing? Hinata! Stop! Don't go there! Don't fucking go there! Take it back! Take it back now!"

"No. It's the truth. Someone has to say it to his face." She said.

"No! No! No! No! No! Nobody has to say anything to Sasuke's face! Abort! Abort!" Naruto said.

"Why are you acting so protective of him? Let him speak for himself!" She insisted.

"Noooo! You don't get it! I'm trying to save you!" Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed. He placed a pair of sharp eyes on his face, gazed at Hinata sharply and said,

"You clueless bitch."

Naruto mumbled to himself with widely open eyes,

"Oh god! This bad! He's already calling her a bitch! Don't call her a-

Sasuke totally ignored Naruto's mumbling and continued,

"How dare you mock me? How dare you underestimate me? Do you even know who was it that brought your stupid village this peace? Do you even know how many people died for you to live in peace, and fall in fucking love? Have you even tried to learn the truth behind the Uchiha massacre? Do you even know who was the hero that brought you this peace? Or are you one of those simpletons who never looked or even asked about the truth?"

He jerked his neck and added,

"What do you know about me? You mocked my idea of a hokage without even knowing it. This is how simple minded you are. You don't stop and think, you take whatever you hear without thinking. That's why you'll never learn about any of this…. Such a waste… you are supposed to lead the Hyuga clan! But you don't even have the mind, qualities or the potential to do it! Neji was a way much better candidate than you'll ever be, but he had to die! For what? For you two stupid lovebirds to be together! Like, fuck! Why couldn't you attract your crush attention and get done with it? God, even Sakura worked harder than you did, when I wasn't showing any interest in her at all. She tried! She knew that I didn't care about love, yet she tried more than once, unlike you, mute girl! All you did was call his name and faint!"

Hinata dared to speak back and said,

"That's not true! I did try! I even confessed!"

"Then what happened? Nothing! This thickhead didn't respond the way you wanted. So what? Either give up on him or try again to win his love. Take a page from Sakura's annoying book and used it in a better way. This fool admired you, you only needed to work on that and get him to love you back. But Noooo! Why do that? Why develop this relationship when you could kill people to make it canon? Such pitiful canon! Even Sakura had to act like cupid for you to end up with this stupid bastard! Like, WTF! Suddenly, everyone has to give up something for your sake! And I'm not going to talk about all the bullshit this OOC Naruto has to say and do to convince himself that he was always in love with you… I mean, comparing his love for you with his love for ramen? what the fuck does that even mean? ugh... Hina-whatever, do me a favor and get the fuck out of my face."

Hinata froze in a shock. Naruto stared at the table shocked and speechless. Sasuke got up and added,

"Actually, I should leave. It's not like I still have a place in here. You're slowly stealing my place, my moments, my lines, my scenes, the fact that I was the first to see, acknowledge, and bond with the real usuratonkachi. You're stealing everything I had with my one and only best friend. I'm just glad that I still get to keep my family history untouched... oh wait!? Was left untouched again? I'm not sure anymore... and I was glad that I'd get to keep my taka team, but now I don't even know where my team is! I'm not even sure if Karin made it alive through the Mugen Tsukuyomi or not! And as if taking my family (Taka) away wasn't enough, the fact that I was the last Uchiha will be change soon as well... and for what? For your damn kids to be paired with mine. Why is everyone suffering now? Because princess Hinata had to destroy everything with her funeral-like marriage!"

He turned and said,

"Who The Fuck Gives a Damn About Your Fucking Marriage?! Since when was this "pairing" thing the main focus? You can get married but we don't have to go OOC for that! You even destroyed Naruto's past! You destroyed his character! You took away his loneliness! I was there and I know that Naruto was always alone! I saw that! And you, with this Last bullshit you're trying to sell, are trying to change that! No one will accept this! It's a lie! You know it's a lie! This dobe knows that it's a lie! Hell, everyone knows it's a lie!"

He shut his eyes and sighed,

"A pity canon. That's what you are; a canon that happened because someone felt guilty for not returning your feelings. Who would feel any hint of jealousy of that weak pairing? I hope you're happy tho, because we scarified a lot for your fucking happiness. It will be sad if after all of those sacrifices you're still unhappy. That will be fucking tragic even to us, the sacrificed ones. So you better be fucking happy."

Sasuke left the two shocked people struggling with all the facts he hit their faces with. Naruto shook his head with widely opened eyes and mumbled,

"I didn't want to be a part of this…! I didn't even want this! I had Sasuke and Sakura by my side. That's all I wanted. My family, the ones who saved me from my hatred, by my side. It's all I ever asked for. To have them as parts of my dream of becoming a Hokage. Sasuke, as my right hand man. And Sakura, as my advisor. Sasuke watching my back, and Sakura healing my wounds. That's the perfect picture of team 7. It's all I ever wanted."

Naruto got up and walked to the window. He watched Sasuke's shadowy figure get smaller and smaller. He patted the window glass gently with sad look on his eyes and mouthed to himself,

* * *

_"Take me back... take me with you…"_

* * *

**Side Notes****:**

1\. The reason why Hinata is so OOC here, even calling Sasuke without adding "Kun" at the end of his name, is that this isn't the original Hinata. If this Hinata is happy with all the insults, the pity, the weak canon..etc, then she's a bitch. This is the only reason why I made Sasuke use that word here.

2\. Notice that Sasuke is so wasted in this one, he's even signing! This is to let you know how wasted he is. He's not himself at all. the usual Sasuke don't complain, insult others for no reason or show so many emotions.

3\. Also, Naruto is drunk but not as drunk as Sasuke. Sasuke is unhappy here, that's why he's drinking more than he should.

Finally, I hope this helps clear few things up. Also, if you don't like this, then you really don't need to continue reading it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke Says It To Hinata's Face - 2 -**

* * *

**Note**: Anti The Last / Rant / You have been warned

* * *

Naruto went to see Sasuke after their last meeting and have a talk with him. He was in pain to see Hinata feeling depressed about it. And the fact that Sasuke, his one and only best friend, is still suffering, was killing him.

Naruto looked troubled and somewhat ashamed to Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke said before Naruto even start talking to him,

"You don't have to ask me to apologize. I'm already thinking about apologizing."

Naruto blinked,

"What! That wasn't what I had in mind! I… I'm the one who needs to apologize to you…"

Sasuke sighed,

"That's not true. I was drunk and I said pretty harsh things to Hinata. She didn't deserve that. She was a victim as well…"

"...She was... but…"

Naruto shook his head and muttered,

"I didn't want to find out about her feeling like that… I wish things were different..."

Sasuke said without looking at Naruto,

"Would she give me a chance to talk to her and fix this? I want to make this right. I feel bad about it."

"Actually she wanted me to apologized to you on her behalf. She said that she couldn't face you after what she said to you…so... she asked me to do it instead..."

"Tsk… Would you tell her that I really want to talk to her?"

"Sure! But…"

"But, what?"

"Just don't add to it, Sasuke. She's really depressed… She kept crying all night… I didn't know how to calm her down…"

Sasuke shut his eyes, slightly lowered his head and sighed,

"Please ask her to meet me soon... Let me fix this. I don't want this. I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"I'll do that." he nodded.

* * *

Later on, Naruto talked to Hinata about it,

"Sasuke wants to talk to you, Hinata…"

She flinched,

"About what?"

"He wants to apologize to you for what happened…"

"Apologize? Really? I thought that I was the one at fault...!"

"Would you talk to him? It's really up to you. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

She remained silent for a moment then nodded,

"Yes. I will hear him out."

"Thank you, Hinata. This will make him happy."

"Yeah… I too want to apologize to him personally… I hurt his feelings... I should fix this too, right?"

"That's why I admire you, Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke went to Naruto's place to meet Hinata. He refused to meet her anywhere else. He wanted to walk to her place personally and apologize properly. When he reached there, he stood by the door, took a deep breath, and then knocked on the door twice.

Hinata looked at Naruto with parted lips. She sharpened her gaze and nodded. Naruto smiled then opened the door and said,

"Welcome, Sasuke. Please come in."

"Sorry to interrupt." he said.

"No, we were waiting for you."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to Hinata's direction. Hinata was standing there with joined hands. She averted her gaze from Sasuke and mumbled,

"I… I—

Sasuke faced Hinata and said,

"I'm here to ask you to forgive me for what I said to you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't deserve that."

She raised her eyes and stared at Sasuke's eyes in wonder. Sasuke continued,

"I was drunk and I wasn't thinking right. I actually say harsh things when I'm awake. I won't be surprised if someone commits suicide because of something I said when I was drunk. There is zero control in there! Like, burn! Burn! Burn. Even I wouldn't want to piss drunk me!"

Hinata chuckled and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. Sasuke continued,

"I know I say harsh things sometimes. It's because I always speak my mind out without hesitation. I don't really pay attention to what people might think about it. Hell, I say harsh things to this dobe of yours all the time but he's like a rock. No sign of pain, nothing. It's as If he's dead inside or something."

Naruto yelled,

"Hey! Why are you saying mean things about me?"

"This isn't about you, dobe. Stay out of it."

"But you're saying mean things about Me!"

"Well, I can't go all nice and sweet. Something gotta give. You can handle me, so shut up for now."

"Fine! But I will beat the shit out of you for it later."

"We'll see about that. Now shut up and let me concentrate."

"Go ahead, teme. I'll wait my turn."

Hinata smiled,

"You don't have to apologize, Sasuke. I provoked you… I take part of the blame…"

"Nope. That won't do. The thing is, I know you didn't deserve any of this. You were a victim as well. You didn't deserve a pitiful marriage. You were doing fine without all of that! You only had to try, that all. That's the only thing that I could really blame you for. That you didn't try hard enough. The rest isn't your fault at all."

"It's not like I didn't want to try… I was going to fight for my love until the end… it's just…"

"You don't have to tell me. I was there and I know what happened. What's important is that you're with the one you love. This is what you wanted all along, right? to end up with Naruto."

"True..."

"You did nothing wrong. It was forced upon you. You deserve to be happy. This dobe deserves to be happy too. If his happiness is with you, then who am I to object to that?"

"Sasuke-kun… I don't really know if that's what Naruto wanted all along…"

"Nobody knows what the dobe wanted all along, not even the dobe himself! This usuratonkachi is clueless! He doesn't understand shit!"

Naruto jumped,

"Hey! WTF! I'm still here! I'm can hear you!"

"He doesn't even know what his bonds means. He's reeeeally clueless when it come to relationships. All he knows is that he wants to be a Hokage. He'll go on and on about it. But when you ask him about a bond he gives you this broken record that repeats the same words, and never explains them."

"Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you!?" Naruto said.

"So, if he says that he likes you then expect more. I'm not sure what his relationship with you is like, but I can tell you for sure that he can't put it into words. Which is why one wouldn't even bother ask him about it, right?"

"For god's sake, Sasuke! You're killing me in here!" Naruto said, in the background.

"If you're happy, and he's happy then that's okay. You know that you love him, right?"

Hinata blushed,

"Yes. I love him."

"And you know that he is happy with you, right?"

"He smiles all the time when he's with me…"

"That's it. That's all you need. He's happy with you. This is happiness to him."

Hinata smiled,

"I think you're right."

"Yeah... About the things I said, those were directed at those who insulted you like that. They would only see how bad they hurt you when someone speaks it directly to their faces. I'm not saying that I was right to say what I said to your face, no, I was wrong, but I wasn't really awake. What I saw that day, was the pitiful Hinata that was happy with the horrible ending she was given. That wasn't the real you. Even I could tell that she sounded nothing like you."

"You really don't have to apologize anymore. I forgave you when you said that I didn't deserve this. This means that you actually care… you care about my character and my development. Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to see all of this and remain quiet about it…"

She dropped her eyebrows and added,

"I know you were there for Naruto right from the start… I know his bond with you saved him from being consumed by hatred… I watched Naruto work so hard to save you… I can never take that away from you. I won't accept it. I know how much you mean to Naruto. I actually love the fact that he had someone like you in his life. I'm thankful that you acknowledged him and saved him from the pain of hatred. Naruto talks about it all the time. And when he talks about it, he smiles so beautifully that I start feeling envious of you. I wish I was there for him the way you were there for him. It's so beautiful."

Sasuke lowered his eyes and murmured,

"...Yeah…"

He shifted his pupils to the corner of his eyes. His gaze held a hint of deep pain.

He muttered,

"I… I think I'm done here…" he shook slightly his head and said,

"I should go before it gets late..."

"Yeah… thanks for coming… thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it." Hinata smiled.

"… Yeah…" he murmured.

* * *

Naruto walked Sasuke to the door quietly. Sasuke walked out in silence with his eye lowered and his breaths slightly disturbed. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back with deep sadness in his blue eyes.

_"That look you have on your face… that sad gaze in you eyes…_

_I know that look… it's why my chest is hurting now… _

_I'm sorry… I'm sorry things went this way… I'm sorry you had to lose everything… _

_I'm sorry your ambition was taken away from you… I'm sorry you're still suffering… _

_I'm sorry you're all alone again… I wish you the best… Sasuke… this is all I could do now… _

_I hope the bond we share would help you survive this… _

_I hope the words we spoke would help you get through this… _

_I hope you accomplish what you always wished for… _

_You deserve better, my one and only best friend…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke Says It To Hinata's Face - 3 -**

* * *

That night, Sasuke went to that spot he used to sit in when he was still a child. The same lonely spot by the lake, where his father finally spoke the words he worked so hard to hear.

* * *

_"As expected of my child."_

* * *

The same lake he filled with his painful tears, his deep pains and sad memories. The same lake he saw his one and only brother reflection on once before and threw himself into in rage and despair. The lake that held his good and bad memories. For him, this was always the place to pour his heart out. He could cry, scream, glare and go mad with that lake without hurting anyone or showing any weaknesses to anyone… is what he thought. But he was wrong, as the sadness in his deep, dark eyes was always clear to the observant eyes.

That night, Sasuke sat and stared at the calm waters with the same deep look on his dark eyes.

* * *

_"Hey, little kid… I heard you got your revenge… I heard you killed your only brother…_

_I heard you finally learned the truth… I heard you fell into the darkness…? _

_I heard you wanted revenge more than before…? _

_I heard you slipped deeper into the darkness, hoping it was the right direction, but was somehow saved… _

_Did that kid save you? That gutsy kid… that dobe you used to fight all the time with… _

_I hear he was there for you! That he went as far as losing an arm to save you! _

_That he stopped you from falling any deeper into the darkness of hatred…? _

_If that's true then… Why? Why do you still have this sad look in your eyes?"_

* * *

He felt someone standing there, watching over him with sad eyes. A soft voice resonated from behind him, calling softly,

"Sasuke-kun…"

He inhaled then blew gently. He said without tilting his head,

"This time it you… Sakura."

She had a sad look on her face, yet she smiled and said,

"I was working late at the hospital, and I was on my way home… then… I..."

He said nothing back, but the way he looked, the way he was sitting there, told her more than he wanted to show. Sakura stared at the proud Uchiha crest on his back with deep, sad eyes. She dropped her eyebrows and sealed her lips. She then walked closer and asked,

"Is it okay if I sat here, next to you, for a moment? Just for old time's sake."

He answered without tilting his head,

"Yeah.. sure, Sakura."

She slightly nodded then got closer and sat down next to him. She was too shy to gazed at his face from such a close distance, but she keep peeking at him while keeping her head lowered. She felt like a teenaged girl for a moment there and felt too shy to even breathe in his presence. She lowered her eyes then gasped very softly when she noticed his faded reflection next to her on the water surface. She could tell that he had a sad look on his dark eyes even on that reflection.

She knew that she couldn't do anything to help him, but she wanted to at least be there for him in that moment. The little girl in her wanted to come out and hug that boy in him, but the grownup, mature one knew that this isn't how grownup him would want to deal with his deep pain. She sat there and started at that reflection with sad eyes and sealed lips, Not knowing how to even ask about what's bothering him, that's when he surprised her by asking,

"Are you happy, Sakura?"

"Huh? Am I happy, you ask?"

"Did you get what you always wanted? Or are you still fighting for it?"

She gasped a painful chuckle, then said with lowered eyes,

"I… I'm happy that I'm stronger than I used to be… I'm happy that I have both Naruto and you by my side… I'm happy that… that you're finally back… I'm happy that you're still here with us, Sasuke-kun... but… no, I still didn't get what I always wanted…I'm still fighting for it..."

"I see…" he muttered.

"In fact, I… I'm not sure anymore what is it that I really want… I mean, after all these years... after all we went through... I'm not sure anymore what I really want..."

"Yeah… me too…"

She was so surprised to hear his words that she forgot about her shyness and tilted her head to gaze at his profile with widened eyes. His hair bang was hiding his eyes from her's. She couldn't see those dark eyes from where she was sitting. When she realized that she was staring at his face intently, she blushed, averted her gaze away and went back to staring at his reflection.

Even though he wasn't really saying anything or letting any emotions show, she could tell that he was dying inside. She asked,

"What's bothering you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She bit her lips and nodded,

"I'm not sure... but I can see it…"

"You have good eyes."

"Yeah… maybe…" she huffed out a soft chuckle.

He said without shifting his eyes or head,

"Please don't cry, Sakura."

"I'm not." She said in a crying voice.

"Liar." He smiled very faintly.

"I'm sorry…." She cried.

"Don't be. Just, please stop crying."

"I can't help it… I'm sorry…"

"…..."

She wiped her tears with her palms, then mumbled in a crying voice,

"It's just that… I really wished that you'd find happiness one day… I really wanted to see you smile again… but… even after all you went through… after all the sacrifices… you're still not smiling…"

He frowned, and it was clear to her eyes that he was struggling to not let himself break down into tears in front of her,

"We're not kids anymore, Sakura. We know better now. We've seen the world for what it really is. We have greater concerns and burdens… we have greater responsibilities… it's not easy to put a happy face when you're struggling with deep concerns inside."

"Yeah… I know…"

The two remind silence for a while, struggling with their emotions, trying to not break down in tears.

She Took a deep breath to calm herself down, then asked,

"What do you really want, Sasuke-kun?"

"…..."

"Back when we were young… when we first introduced ourselves as team 7… you said that you wanted two things… I memorized those, I memorized your words… and now I really wonder if the grownup you is really happy that the kid somehow managed to accomplish one of his goals…?" she said in a crying voice.

He shut his eyes hard and let a painful tear slide against his cheek, as those words crushed his heart and reopened his scars. Sakura saw that shiny star that suddenly reflected on the water surface. She widened her eyes and bent her lips painfully. Upon realizing that she just brought such a painful memory up, she cried,

"I'm sorry…"

"...…"

She gasped, shut her eyes, shook her head then finally let her emotions take over her body. She turned and hugged that lonely man so tightly, in a moment of weakness. She murmured while still hugging him,

"I'm so sorry you're in pain… I'm so sorry you're like this… I hate to see you like this… Why couldn't you be happy? Why couldn't you find happiness? Why are you still suffering? Why are you still in pain? Why can't I do anything about it? It's so painful… it's so sad… I really hate this… and I'm sorry I'm losing control over my emotions… It's just that… I really care about you, Sasuke-kun… I really do..."

He didn't push her away, and he didn't hug back or even shift from his place. He was still facing the lake with lowered head and shut eyes. Her warm hug made him struggle even more to hold his tears back and calm his feeling down. It was his pride that was holding his tears back. That lonely tear he cried was the only tears he let out in that moment.

He nodded, blew softly, raised his head, opened his eyes, gazed away and murmured,

"Thank you, Sakura."

She nodded in her tears while still leaning her head on his left shoulder. He let her cry her heart out on his shoulder in silence. The deep gaze on his eyes held so much sadness, yet he sat there with straight face and waited patiently for her to calm down.

His body warmth, his racing heartbeats, his slightly disturbed breaths and his deep gaze… they all told her that this man was brokenhearted… and that his tough front was only an act. She knew that very well and was in pain that she couldn't do anything about it…

She finally calmed down a little and murmured,

"I hope you find your happiness one day, Sasuke-kun. I really do."

"Yeah…" he murmured.

"I just want you to know that… that I'll always be there for you."

He slightly nodded,

"Thank you."

"I'm sure Naruto will always be there for you as well." She said in a crying voice with faint smile.

He gasped softly, shut his eyes, lowered his head and nodded lightly,

"Yeah… I know…"

She sealed her lips, cried a tear and nodded,

"Yeah… of course he will."

She let go of him, the wiped her eyes with her fingers and smiled,

"I should go… I… have work tomorrow… I should get some sleep."

"Sure..."

"I hope we meet again soon..."

He nodded in silence. She got up nervously and inhaled deeply then blew softly. She was facing the lake, and avoiding showing her sad, green eyes to his dark eyes. She said before she turned and walked away,

"If you ever come back to the village again and wanted to be with someone, and have good times, and talk about the past, or share memories, or even talk about your life burdens, then you know where to find me… you know where to find us."

He nodded and muttered,

"Yeah... I do."

She nodded then left in a hurry. The moment she turned her back, her tears started falling again. She covered her mouth to not let her gasps out and walked fast before she burst into deep crying again. She found herself running fast with her tears washing her face and her breaths gasping painfully.

* * *

_"I really love you, Sasuke-kun… I still love you..._

_Did you know that what I really wanted is your happiness?_

_But that never happened…_

_How can I be happy when I know that you're still not happy?_

_You're still lonely… you're still suffering… you're still lost… This is so painful… I can't look away… no matter how hard I tried to stop loving you… this little girl in me keeps coming back and weakens me… _

_I hope we both find happiness… _

_But I know… I know that you and Naruto will always be there for me…_

_That, that is my happiness. That is what keeping me going..._

_Thank you for being there for me... I love you.. I love both of you..."_

* * *

He heard her gasps and knew that she was crying in pain. He knew that she'll cry all night and pray for his happiness, her happiness and Naruto's happiness. He wanted to stop those tears of hers, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it,

* * *

_"I, too, can never stop those tears of yours, Sakura._

_I can't take your sadness away, and I was only fooling myself with this face..._

_Why did you have to take this route anyway? Why did you have to see me like this?_

_ Why did you have to stop for me? Why did you have to come sit by my side?_

_ Why did you have to ask about the little kid in me?_

_Why did you have to see my tears?_

_Why… why did you see this side of me? _

_I really want to be alone… I didn't want you to see this…_

_Why did you have to show up for me? when what I __really wanted was…"_

* * *

"Sasuke…"

The voice he really wanted to hear finally resonated from behind him and echoed his heart. He couldn't believe it. He slightly parted his lips, then shut his eyes and smiled,

"You're here." he murmured.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking of you. You were leaving again, weren't you?"

"You caught me again, Naruto."

What Naruto couldn't say out loud way,

* * *

_"I couldn't ignore the painful look you had on your face when you left."_

* * *

Naruto walked closer and sat next to Sasuke without taking permission. He said without looking at Sasuke's face,

"I always wanted to do this when we were kids. I always wanted to come and sit by your side like this. But I was so stubborn to do it."

"I'm sure I would've called you annoying and I would've told you to leave."

"But I won't listen. I'd keep coming back until you get tired of rejecting me and stop doing it."

"You would force me to accept you. Typical of you" he smiled.

"That's right. I would've made you acknowledge me and even want to be with me."

Sasuke huffed a soft chuckle out,

"Yeah…"

They smiled beautifully then remained silence for a moment. Sasuke was gazing at the calm waters, while Naruto was gazing at the same reflection Sakura was gazing at just a moment ago. Naruto asked,

"When are you leaving again, Sasuke?"

"Soon… very soon."

"I still want to spend more time with you… I miss talking to you…"

"You know I can't stay here for too long. I don't fit here anymore."

"Yeah… I don't know why you keep doing this to yourself, Sasuke…"

"Hn." He smiled.

"This is your home, Sasuke. You're always welcome here."

"Let's not kid ourselves, Naruto. We both know that I'll never fit here… not after all the things that I did."

"That's not true. You helped save this world. You protected this village with your life, just like your brother did before you. And everyone knows that you're still willing to do whatever it takes to maintain this peace."

"They also know that I might end up opposing you when things don't go as I want."

"Maybe… but they also know that I can always beat some sense into you and put you back on the right path."

He chuckled,

"hn, the right path, huh? I'm counting on you with this one."

"I know. And I'm always there for you."

"Yeah…" he murmured.

They sat there in silence and gazed at the calm lake with busy minds and struggling souls. They both could read each other's hearts and feel each other's pains. Naruto cut the silence and called in a deep, painful voice that only Sasuke could really sense,

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"I will make sure you stay by my side."

"What makes you think that I'll leave your side, usuratonkachi?"

"You won't! Because I will make sure you never do."

"You do realize that you're not making any sense, don't you?" he dropped his eyebrows.

"You can't leave my side, Sasuke. I need you. I need you to help me fulfill my dream. And I really hope that you'd do whatever you can to help me fulfill that dream."

"I already told you that I accept you and that I will work with you. Why are you asking this again when you already have the answer?"

He frowned,

"Because… because I… I really need you there… I really need you by my side… You can't forget about me… You can't forget about our dream, Sasuke."

"I'll never forget about it. You don't have to remind me of this. This is my ambition as well. It's my revolution. I exist for this."

"I'm not reminding you, Sasuke… I'm reminding myself." he said in a crying voice.

Sasuke slightly parted his lips and gasped very softly then seal his lips and lowered his eyes,

"…..."

"I need you to keep reminding me of my goal, my real goal. Don't ever leave me alone in this. I really need you by my side more than anytime before. You're the only one who could really make this happen. I can't do this without you. I know I can't do this without you constantly watching over me."

"To build a true village. To become a true hokage." he smiled painfully.

"Yes. That's my dream, and yours."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there. I'll always be there." he cried.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"No, thank you, Naruto."

* * *

Those tears they cried, those thoughts they read, those feelings they shared … this is what they really wanted, and this is what they really wished for. This is what they survived through all those hardship to accomplish. This is what they built that deep, strong bond to achieve. This is what they saved each other's souls from slipping into the darkness to reach.

They were the only capable ones of fulfilling that beautiful dream; the dream that gave their very existence a purpose and a true meaning, for now they know, that there's only one real reason for them to exist in this world, to end the corruption by fixing the past mistakes and making sure they don't repeat; To bring a true peace together.

* * *

_ A true hokage... A true village... A __true__ peace._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke Says It To Hinata's Face - 4 -**

**Note: Happy with naruto ending/the last movie? Then please don't read, this isn't for you. **

* * *

Hearing them talk about their dream, Sakura sharpen her eyes, bent her lips and decided to not give up so easily. For she too had one unfulfilled dream of her own that she decided to fight for as determined and as passionate as the two of them. For her, the two of them were always like guiding lights to her heart. Sakura now knows that she only became this strong, independent woman because of them. She was influence by their strong resolves and their unwavering hearts. To Sakura, standing in one line with those two became her goal before she even knew it.

* * *

_"Even now after we got him back, Naruto is still fighting to not lose him again! _

_How could I stop fighting for him, when Naruto, his one and only best friend, the one who gave up everything to bring him back, the one who lost an arm saving him, is still fighting for him!? _

_What chance do I stand compared to Naruto? I need to keep going! I can't give up! Not now! Not here! This isn't what I learned from them!"_

* * *

In that full moon night, Sakura stopped at the same spot she once stood in and called the same name she called before, "Sasuke-kun."

He gasped softly in a surprise and stopped when her voice -that came from behind- reached his ears. He wasn't sure if that was his imagination, or was it really her calling for him again. That voice took him back in time to the moment the same girl called for him to stop him from leaving the village to walk in the path of darkness. This moment felt no different to him, for something in his heart told him that this was another try to stop him from leaving.

The same place; the same time; the same girl; the same voice; and the same feelings. In that moment he wondered,

* * *

_"Are you here to make me stay in the village, Sakura? Are you still on that? _

_Even after all these years, and after all what I did to you… You're still…!?"_

* * *

She gathered her strength and said, "I have something to say, a request! Will you please hear me out, Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it you want this time, Sakura?" he asked in calm voice.

She sharpened her eyes and said, "I… I want you to give me another chance, Sasuke-kun."

He gasped softly and blinked his surprised eyes then said without turning, "Another chance?"

She nodded, "Yes! I deserve another chance!"

He gaped his lips slightly in a shock, not believing his ears,

* * *

_"She's still trying! After all what I did to her! She's still trying!"_

* * *

He sealed his lips and partially tilted his head, "Why?" he asked, "Why are you doing this? Why are you still chasing after me?"

She lowered her eyes and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

To his surprised, her answer made his eyes waver and his heartbeats increase,

* * *

_"You can't do this… You can't do this to yourself… you can't do this to me… It's too much… _

_I can't take it now… Please, stop…"_

* * *

He turned his head away and said nothing back. Gazing at his back, she remembered all the years she spent chasing after him.

The childish excitement she feels every time she sees him eating his lunch alone quietly. The rosy hue that colors her cheeks every time he places his eyes on her. The real smile that crosses her lips every time she sees him with Naruto. And the racing heartbeats she feels every time his proud Uchiha crest appears before her eyes when he jumps there to protect her.

His broken voice cut her trial of thoughts and stopped the flashbacks, "I hate to see you hurting, Sakura."

She gasped softly and her heart pounded,

* * *

_"Another rejection? No. I won't let you off so easily. This isn't why I came. _

_You don't understand, do you? I'm here to overwhelm your heart with my feelings… _

_It's the only way I could think of… That's my way of saving you, Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

She said in unwavering tone, "I will not let you push me away like that. Yes! I need you to give me another chance so I could try and make you accept me, just like Naruto did!"

She continued, "Naruto spent years running after you. He never gave up on you. He kept fighting to bring you back, to save you. I wasn't as strong as he was… I didn't see things like he did… All I did was cry and beg… but now, I'm different! I finally was able to stand with you two and not walk behind you! I fought with you, bleed with you, and won with you! That's why I must never give up on you. That's why I will never take no for an answer! It's because I saw you reject Naruto again and again… but in the end, after he really understood you, after he really showed you how much you meant to him, you finally stopped and accepted him."

He called in a fairly hurt voice, "Sakura—

She said to not let him add another word, "I'm no different! I will follow you, fight for you, force myself on you, and even bleed for you to make you accept me. I will keep trying and trying until I break you, just like Naruto broke you."

He turned his head to the front and said, "You're mistaken, Sakura. It's not the same. You and Naruto aren't the same. You shouldn't compare yourself to him…"

"You didn't accept Naruto right away! I get it! I get it now! You will never accept anyone unless they prove themselves to you! I can see that clearly now, thanks to Naruto…"

"Don't compare yourself to Naruto, Sakura! It's not the same! It's—

"So please!" She said, "Please let me try again! Let me be there for you until the end! Let me do my best to gain your trust, just like Naruto did."

"Why are you still going on about this? Why aren't you listening to me? Why are you even—

She stepped closer while saying, "Because… because I still… after all these years, I still love you, Sasuke-kun."

"You deserve better, Sakura. You deserve to be with someone who really appreciates you… I can't be with you! Not after all what I did to you! I can't—

"You do appreciate me and I know it! It's just that you don't want to accept me! And I'm willing to do my best to make you accept me, Sasuke-kun!"

She stood only a step away from him and said, "I can't give up on you. That's what Naruto taught me. I was young and naïve but now I know better! I have faith and I think I can do it!"

His voice slightly quavered when he said, "You're mistaken, Sakura. It's not that I don't accept you… I do accept you. I know how strong you are. I watched you grow stronger and stronger over the years… you even stood with us in the same line and fought with us side by side… I know your powers and I know how hard you tried. I know how strong your resolve is. I respect that, I really do… but… what you're asking of me… is something that I cannot give… I'm sorry, Sakura…"

"Why are you shutting me off? Why are you pushing me away? Why can't you even try?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt, Sakura… I don't want to see you in pain because of me. I apologized to you once... and I don't want to come apologizing to you again…"

She got closer and wrapped him with her arms, just like she did once before to stop him from slipping any further into the darkness, and murmured, "_"I will shoulder your hatred and die with you"_ is what Naruto said to you. What I will say is, "I will fill your loneliness and live with you" Sasuke-kun."

He lowered his head and shut his eyes, not knowing how to respond to her feelings. Her warmth, her touches and her words, they all arrested him and made him stop and wonder, _"Why?"_

Feeling his warmth and hearing his pounding heart, she smiled and dropped a tear,

* * *

_"I'm sorry I'm making you speechless. I'm sorry I'm adding to your burdens. I'm sorry I'm showing you this teenage girl in me again, but I know that, one day, you will realizes why I did this… and maybe you will thank me for it… and maybe… maybe… you will start to see me differently_..."

* * *

The man she hugged that time was slightly trembling. She didn't know why but she wanted to make it stop. She murmured, "I want to do this. I want to try and win your heart. I want you to look at me the way you look at Naruto." She smiled.

"Please, stop…." He huffed.

"I can't… I have to do this…"

"Why?"

"Because I still care about you…" She cried.

"I don't deserve you. I don't even share the same feelings with you… I can't do this to you… It's not right! It's not fair." He said in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry but I still can't take "no" for an answer. It's too early to give up, for I'm part of team 7 too. I grew up with you two… I guess I'm too stubborn to give up now thanks to the two of you."

"Naruto… he forced himself on me until I…" he muttered.

She said in her smiling voice, "I will be as annoying, as stubborn, as foolish, and as loyal as he was. You gave him a chance; now please give me a chance. It's only fair though… we… we deserve another chance…"

"I never gave him a chance… he's just so stubborn…" he smiled.

"I will be the same, so prepare yourself, Sasuke-kun. For I'm not going to step back or give up on you that easily."

He remained quiet for a moment then said, "Why are you going this far for me? What am I to you?"

"My teammate, my friend, and my first love."

He shut his eyes and a soft sigh escaped his lips. He nodded very slightly and murmured,

"Thank you, Sakura."

Her eyes walled tears when she heard the same response he gave her once before. She thought that what's coming next is a hit at the back of the neck or genjutsu to stop her from following him, but she was wrong again. This time he only stood there waiting for her to release him.

"I need to leave now, Sakura. It's getting late."

"But I still have so many things to talk about…"

"Please… Let me go..." he muttered.

She smiled and pulled her arms away while mumbling, "You've really changed, Sasuke-kun."

He inhaled deeply and said with deep gaze on his face and before walking away from her,

"I won't lie to you, Sakura. That's a promise."

He walked away after leaving that answer to her. She knew what he meant but she didn't care. She wanted to force herself on him one last time, not because she was still the teenaged girl she used to be, but because she now knows better. This was her way of saving him. Her deep feelings were all she has to give, for she believed that only true love would save him from falling into the pain of loneliness again.

* * *

_"Even if you think that you'll never love me, I'll still try because I know that you have a place for me in your heart, and because I think you need to feel loved… _

_This village may not accept you but I will always accept you. That's why I'm doing this… _

_I want you to know that we still love you… you're important to us… we all care about you… we really need you..._

_And to my pain, I still love you, Sasuke-kun. My love for you never changed... so childish of me, I know, but I can't lie to myself… my heart still pounds when you look at me… but I'm here as a friend, not a lover… I'm here to show you that my feelings for you will never change…I will never turn my back on you, Sasuke-kun! __I promise. _

_And thank you for not lying to me or pitying me, even after I forced my feelings on you… thank you for respecting me. I love you."_

* * *

Sakura's stubbornness was causing Sasuke's heart both pain and comfort.

Pain, because just when he thought that his struggle with Naruto's resolve finally settled, a new struggle with Sakura's resolve was born. He didn't want to go with it for he already knew the answer… but he couldn't break her heart yet again by acting violent.

Comfort, because he knew that someone out there – besides Naruto – would always remembers him. He won't be forgotten, even if he disappeared in the far lands of sand, this heart will still remembers him, just like a devoted family remembers their dearest sibling.

In that moment, Sasuke didn't really know what to do or say. He wanted to tell her to give up before even trying but he also didn't want to crush her feelings.

* * *

_"It's really annoying… I used to say it clearly to her face… but now… This new me..."_

* * *

He sighed and talked to the newly born guy in him,

"You'll make me suffer for all the things I did, won't you? But this time it's even worse… Naruto knew the pain of solitude that I know… he knew the pain of loss, the hatred and the resentment…. It's different with Naruto… He was prepared to go as far as it takes to stop me, for I was really his one and only… he was ready to really shoulder my hatred and die with me… He wasn't only saying it, he was ready to bear it only to save me..."

He lowered his deep gaze, "So why are you pushing me to accept Sakura's wish when I already know the answer? Why make her suffer even more for my sake? Are you trying to break me down again? I don't want to accept her out of guilt or pity. I will never do that to her. It will be even worse than blowing her off…

What should I do? How am I supposed to deal with this? Do I let her try even though I know what my heart desires… or should I stop her…?" he scuffed,

"As if I could… those eyes she showed me, they weren't going to just give up. She really meant it this time. It's all because of you, Naruto. You influenced her so much that she turned into this stubborn person, just like you…"

Thinking of the bond Naruto and Sakura shares, he jolted, gasped, and turned to look at the far gate that he walked through a while ago. His parted lips and murmured,

"No! You… you were only!" his lips drew a faint smile and he huffed,

"Liar."

He turned to face the opposite direction, gazed at the moon and murmured with a smile on his lips, "Fools… we're fools… real fools…"

He continued walking away while still smiling, "True. I cannot think of love when all I could think of is putting an end to this system. That's my dream. It's all I have… That dream is my only reason to live… If I could reach it, then maybe my heart will finally find happiness. Then, I won't see that broken look on your faces…... That's what I really want, Naruto, Sakura…"

Sasuke left Konoha searching for answers, for his heart was still lost and his soul was still yearning for their dream. Yet still… no matter how much he tried not to think of it, it still would come to his mind and troubled his heart…

* * *

_"I really wish he didn't do this to you… Just after he finally got you to accept his feelings, he forgets all about you, just like he did with me… How did he manage to do it? Why? What changed his heart? It's as if he was stolen from us… I'll never understand why he did all of this. It's just not like him…"_

_"What was it, Naruto? Guilt? I hope not… because… because if the feel of guilt would make you forget about us then… then I'm sure a greater pain of guilt will torment your heart when we're no longer by your side… _

_That's why I will make sure I stay by your side until the end of time. I don't want you to suffer… You don't deserve to suffer. I will always be there so you won't feel any regrets towards me. I owe it to you. I hate to see that broken look on your face, which is why I'll make sure you don't put it on your eyes for me. For if you did, then I will start hurting again… and when I start hurting, you will start hurting for me as well… Yeah, we're still the fools we used to be… but I won't let that happen. I won't be the reason of your pain ever again, Naruto."_

* * *

In the full moon night, she sat there wondering about the question that Sasuke asked her, for it was still echoing endlessly at the back of her mind.

* * *

_"You know that he's happy with you, right?"_

* * *

She spaced out and wondered if she gave the right answer to Sasuke's question, if she herself knew the right answer to that question, and if smiling means true happiness…

* * *

_"Are you really happy with me, Naruto? Did you choose me because you wanted to be with me? Or were you only being nice to me? I'd hate it so much if your love for me is only a nice act from your part…_

_But who can tell? Naruto was always clueless about his feelings… right, Sasuke-kun? Even he himself doesn't know the difference between love, care, respect and admiration. He didn't have real family bonds in his life… How is he supposed to tell?_

_I guess in the end, Naruto loved so many people but still couldn't tell the difference… the only bond that influenced him so deeply and saved him from falling into the darkness was his bond with you, Uchiha Sasuke. That bond is really special to him… and I know this because even now after we got married, he still sits there quietly and reminisce about his moments with you. That look he places in his eyes tells more than he wants to show… that look shows his real feelings so clearly… That look makes me really envious of you, Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

She wiped her tears with the tips of her fingers and murmured to the moon,

* * *

_"Please make his dream come true, Uchiha Sasuke. Please work with him. Please be by his side. Please look over him. Please be more than a brother to him. I entrust him to you _with the greatest confidence. You will guide him, encourage him, protect him, and watch over him_. So please don't ever leave him alone in this. Please do your best to make him the true hokage he wants to be! He needs you and I know that only you could do this."_

* * *

She nodded then smiled,

* * *

_"Thank you for everything, Uchiha Sasuke. It's your turn to return the favor now. _

_I hope my dream, Sakura's dream, Naruto's dream and yours comes true soon."_


End file.
